


Eyes of Ice

by Endaewen



Series: Arda100 prompts [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ainur - Freeform, Gen, Silmarils
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: Originally posted to FF.N in 2006.
Series: Arda100 prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558192
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Eyes of Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FF.N in 2006.

**Title:** Eyes of Ice

 **Author:** Endaewen

 **Rating:** G

 **Fandom:** The Silmarillion

 **Disclaimer:** All the characters and settings belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the Tolkien Estates.

 **Prompt:** #52. Ice

 **Wordcount:** 242

 **Character:** Luthien Tinuviel

 **Summary:** Written for the Arda100 LiveJournal community, the Doom'n'Gloom prompt set.

 **Note:** Quotes (in ' **bold** ') are from _Of Beren and Luthien_ from The Silmarillion.

Though her focus was on the dire and desperate situation she found herself in now, there was a tiny corner of Luthien's mind remembering things she had heard in the past. She was facing Morgoth, or Melkor as her mother's tales had named him, the most powerful of the Valar and the leader of those who had set themselves against Manwe and the others in the West. Facing him without any disguise or aid other than her own powers. Those had been stripped from her some time before.

_Mother, in her tales of the Valar, always described his eyes as icy,_ that one stray corner of her mind observed. _As one of the Maiar, she would have seen him and known. I never understood until now. It is one thing to hear descriptions, and another to actually see what is described. 'Ice' doesn't even begin to describe his eyes. They are intense, piercing, cold, and yet hot at the same time. Fitting for one who found fascination in the changes of temperature in the extreme._

Few outside of the Ainur had seen the eyes of Melkor and lived to talk about the experience afterwards. And yet, her song was able to fool those terrifying eyes long enough to send their owner into sleep and permit Beren to fulfill their errand and quest. _But, she was sure that the freezing gaze of Morgoth would haunt her dreams for a long time to come._


End file.
